


Walk of Shame

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 1200 Follower Milestone [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M, One Night Stands, Threesome, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: We met on a Sunday morning, both doing our walk of shame





	Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheReluctantBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBadger/gifts).

Walk of Shame

TheReluctantBadger

xXx

Arya wakes groggy and disoriented, memories of the night before playing behind her eyes. She can still feel the press of fingers into the skin of her hips, feel teeth nipping at her skin. She feels deliciously sore inside and out, and a feral grin spreads across her face. She sits up, looking off behind her at the vast expanse of a bed big enough for four and studies the face of Podrick Payne, the friend of a friend she’d met at her sister’s party last night. She had heard all sorts of interesting stories about the man and his sexual prowess and she was every bit as interested in experiencing it for herself as he was learning why they called her a she-wolf. Judging by the satisfied smile on his face in his sleep, he was impressed.

Arya quietly slipped from the bed, searching out her clothes on the floor. It took a few minutes, but she was quickly dressed and ready to leave. As she took one last look back at the bed, a memory of the night before came flooding back. The hands that dug into the skin of her hips were large, much larger than Podricks and she has a flash of dark hair and blue eyes. That’s right, she thinks to herself. Last night was more interesting than she originally remembered. 

The night before she had decided that Podrick was going to be her random hook up, but there was someone else hanging around, a tall man with dark hair and an amazing jawline. He’d been quiet and stoic, but Podrick was more than enough social for both of them and he’d been quite the wingman to the taller man. Arya remembered Podrick trying to steer her toward his friend, but she wasn’t about to give up a golden opportunity. They’d both looked surprised by her suggestion, but there was no hesitation when they accepted. 

She thinks he must have ducked out already, a fact that she’s not thrilled to realize. She would have liked to get his number to do this again sometime, but she couldn’t blame him for leaving. Nothing about last night suggested they should be anything other than a one night stand. 

Arya brushed it off, and stepped out of the bedroom, quietly walking through the apartment toward the front door. She stopped short as she emerged from the back hallway, realizing there was someone sitting on the sofa. The man straightened up from putting his shoes on and caught sight of her across the room. 

“Hi.” he said awkwardly. 

“Hello.” she replied. 

He stands and grabs his jacket, making his way to the door, which he opens for her as she also approaches. She thanks him, leading the way to the elevator. 

“Arya right?” he asked, as they step on. 

“Yeah, Gendry?” he nodded. 

“Listen, this might sound strange, but… would you like to grab some breakfast?” he asked. Arya looked up at him, a sly look in her eye, memories from the night before filtering in. The sound of his moans in her ear, the feel of his body against hers. 

“I’d love too.” she finally replied, smiling up at him. He looked away shyly, a smile on his own face. 


End file.
